


one single thread of gold

by santiagoxbeesly



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, Shules, no this is seriously so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santiagoxbeesly/pseuds/santiagoxbeesly
Summary: Shawn and Juliet go on their annual pumpkin picking trip with their two kids.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	one single thread of gold

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time writing for psych and the first fic i have published in a while so bear with me if i am a little rusty but i watched this show for the first time recently and when this idea popped into my head i couldn't help myself :) enjoy!

Shawn Spencer never thought he would be the type of person who would be willing to wake up at 7 AM on a Saturday to go to a pumpkin patch 45 minutes away, but apparently having children changes a person. 

“Mason! Natalie! Come get your shoes on!” he yelled to his five year olds.

Listening to their father, they ran into the living room and promptly started putting on their sneakers.

“Daddy, can you help me tie them?” Natalie said, her blonde ponytails bouncing as she took a seat on the floor.

“What do you say?” he asked.

“Please.”

“Me too, please.” Mason said.

As Shawn helped the twins put on their shoes, he heard Juliet coming down the stairs.

“Okay, I have water, snacks, sunglasses, hats, extra clothes, sunscreen, do you think that’s everything?” she said putting her backpack on her shoulder.

His wife always made sure to be extra prepared for any family outing whether it be to the mall or Disneyland. “No I think you forgot the wilderness survival kit.”

She rolled her eyes. “Shawn, I’m serious, I don’t want to forget anything.”

“You never forget anything ever.” He made his way over to Juliet and kissed her on the cheek, resulting in a small smirk from the detective.

“Can you believe this our last time pumpkin picking as a family of four?” Shawn gestured to her slightly rounded baby bump.

“Hm, I didn’t think about that,” She smiled at his comment, putting her hand on her stomach. “Okay, are you guys ready to go?”

“Yeah!” the twins yelled in unison.

Mason tugged at Juliet’s shirt as they started to walk out the door. “Mommy, can we get a treat from the farm? Please?”

“If you and your sister are good for Daddy and I.”

Mason gasped. “Natty, we have to be good!”

Natalie smiled and looked up at her dad. “Maybe we could get the apple donuts from last time?”

“You heard what your mom said, if you’re good.”

They screamed with delight and ran down the steps to the car.

“You think they’ll earn their donuts?” Juliet asked her husband.

“Jules, you and I both know they’re getting them no matter what because there is no way we are leaving there without buying at least three packs of those.”

~~~

After a lengthy drive, they arrived at the pumpkin patch. They had come here every year since the twins were one, and they had made a tradition out of it. It was pretty packed, but Shawn expected nothing less.

“I thought getting here right when it opened would mean it wouldn’t be crowded.” Juliet sighed as they drove through the parking lot.

Shawn pulled into a spot. “Babe, it’s a Saturday during the height of pumpkin picking season, this was inevitable.” She simply hummed in response.

The family got out of the car and started walking towards the main area, Juliet holding Mason’s hand and Shawn holding Natalie’s as they made their way through the parking lot.

“Who’s gonna find the biggest pumpkin?” Shawn asked.

“Me!” Mason exclaimed.

“No I am!” Natalie replied.

“I think I will,” Juliet said, eyeing her husband. 

“We’ll see about that, Jules.”

“Yeah Mommy, we’ll see.” Natalie said in the same sarcastic tone as her father, resulting in laughs from both of his parents.

~~~

“Go stand by Daddy.” Juliet guided Natalie towards her brother and father standing by the giant wooden pumpkin they had taken a family photo in front of since before the twins could even walk by themselves. However, attempting to take a picture of two five year olds and her husband was harder than it sounded.

“Jules, you said that was the last one”  
her husband complained.

“Yeah, mommy!” Mason added on.

“Come on, you’re encouraging them,” she said to Shawn. “You had your eyes closed in that one, this is it I promise” she held up her phone.

Juliet had a feeling she would be taking a lot of pictures today. She had dressed Mason and Natalie in matching Halloween shirts which she thought were adorable. She wanted to take advantage of dressing her twins in matching clothes because she knew she didn’t have much longer until they would start refusing.

She quickly snapped another picture, plus a few more for good measure. “Okay, we’re done. Let’s go get some pumpkins!”

Shawn sighed in relief. “Jules, why do you take so many pictures whenever we go anywhere?”

She frowned. “For the memories. You know, not everyone remembers everything they see."

He knew she being sarcastic, but regardless he put his arms around her waist and pulled him to her as they walked to the line for the hay ride. “That is a fair point, but I’m sorry for being a child about the pictures.”

“I knew what I was getting myself into the moment I said ‘yes’, you don’t need to apologize to me,” she said leaning over to peck his lips. “I just don’t want these inheriting their father's level of patience.” She pointed at their kids happily skipping in front of them.

“Come on Jules, you love my patience.”

“Everyone has their flaws.” she replied, smirking.

Shawn mock gasped. “I can’t believe my own wife being so cruel? Maybe our children will be nicer to me.” Shawn jogged ahead to catch up with the twins, leaving Juliet shaking her head and laughing to herself.

She rubbed her hand across her bump. “What am I gonna do if you turn out like your father?” she said, talking to her baby.

~~~

The family took a hay ride over to the pumpkins. The twins excitedly squealed at all of the animals they passed on the way. When they arrived, Mason and Natalie decided to start a contest of who could find the biggest pumpkin first. They were zig zagging their way through the patch, their parents had to split up in order to keep sight of each of them. After a brief argument between the kids about whose pumpkin was actually the biggest, resulting in two crying five year olds, Shawn and Juliet managed to convince them to work together as a team. They rejected the idea at first, but they eventually agreed.

“I don’t know what I would have done if they had kept fighting.” Shawn said, putting an arm around his wife’s shoulder.

They were standing there watching their kids look through all the pumpkins, thankfully getting along.

Juliet laid her head on his shoulder. “Just wait until we have two ganging up against one.”

Just then, they noticed Mason and Natalie attempting to pick up a pumpkin half the size of their own bodies.

They quickly crossed the patch over to them before any injury occurred. “Woah, woah, let Daddy help you.” Juliet said.

“But you said to work together.” Natalie pointed out.

Juliet laughed to herself. At least they were listening to their parents. “This pumpkin is too heavy for you guys, Daddy can put it in the wagon with the other ones you found.”

Shawn took the pumpkin from their tiny grasps and put it with the rest of them.

“I think that’s the biggest one in the whole patch!” Mason said excitedly.

“You guys can get one more and that’ll be it.” Shawn said.

The two ran off to go find another pumpkin, once again leaving Shawn and Juliet to trail behind them. “Ugh, they’re getting so big.” Jules said, her eyes filling with tears.

“Yep, our little babies aren’t babies anymore.” Shawn replied.

“You’re gonna make me start to cry.”

She heard little footsteps come up to them. “Mommy, Daddy, I know you said we could only get one more pumpkin, but look at this little one!” Natalie held it up to show them.

“For the baby in your tummy!” Mason added.

That was just enough to make the tears that had been welling up in Juliet’s eyes to start falling. “Guys, that is so sweet.” she said, trying not to start sobbing in the middle of a pumpkin patch.

“Why is Mommy crying?” Natalie asked, worry in her eyes.

Shawn started rubbing Juliet’s back. “She’s just happy, sweetheart. Sometimes people cry when they’re happy.”

“Does this mean we can get it, Mommy?” Natalie questioned.

Afraid talking would make her cry even more, Juliet just nodded in response.

Natalie happily added the pumpkin to her wagon before Juliet kneeled down and pulled her son and daughter into a hug. “Mommy is very proud of you both.” She kissed their cheeks before letting them go.

Juliet got up and walked over to her husband.

“What, I don’t get one?” he asked.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek as well.

“We have the best kids.” she smiled.

~~~

Shawn went to go put all five of their pumpkins in the car while the twins ran around the play area.

“Hey” Shawn said, rejoining his family on the playground. The five year olds were happily playing on a stack of hay bales while Juliet sat and watched them.

“Hey, come sit. They were waiting for you to get back so they could show you how they can go down the big slide all by themselves.”

Almost as if on cue, he heard yelling from the top of the hay bales. “Daddy, look at me!” Natalie shouted.

“I’m watching, sweetheart” he shouted back.

He watched her little body disappear into the yellow tube, only to appear at the bottom a few seconds later. She came out smiling, clearly very proud of herself.

“Wow, honey! Good job!” Juliet yelled.

Natalie went back up to the top of the hay bales to wait on the line of kids for her turn. Next Mason came down the slide, garnering the same cheers from his parents.

Suddenly remembering something, Shawn took his phone out of his pocket. “Oh, Jules, look at this.” He showed her his new lock screen. It was a picture from just about twenty minutes earlier when Juliet was hugging Mason and Natalie after picking out the pumpkin for the baby. She had her arms wrapped around the both of them and they reciprocated. She was smiling and you could see a single tear rolling down her cheek. He knew that she hadn't noticed him taking it.

“Shawn.” she said breathlessly. He noticed she had the same look in her eyes she had that day when he asked her to roller skate with her the day after they closed that one robbery case, except this time they were brimming with tears.

“You took that picture for me?” she asked.

He nodded in response, leading her to kiss him. 

“Thank you.” she whispered before kissing him again.

As they continued to watch their kids play together, Shawn took her hand in his. “I should be thanking you.”

She looked at him confused. “For what, babe?”

“I honestly don’t think I would have realized that I wanted a family like this if I hadn’t met you and now I can’t imagine not having any of you in my life.”

Tears already forming in her eyes, Juliet leaned over and kissed her husband. “How many times are you gonna make me cry today?”

“I was only aiming for three but I can go for more if you’d like.”

She playfully slapped his chest before leaning her head on his shoulder once again.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “I love you, Jules.”

“I love you too, Shawn.”

“Eww” Mason and Natalie said in unison, walking up to their parents.

Shawn fake gasped in shock. “How dare you?”

The kids giggled before he pulled Natalie to him and tickled her stomach, eliciting even more laughter from her. Mason ran over to Juliet for protection.

“Oh, you think Mommy can save you?” Shawn said before grabbing Mason and tickling him too.

The laughing died down and Shawn and Juliet got up. Everyone agreed that it had been a long day and they were ready to go home.

Shawn grabbed Mason and Natalie’s hands as they started walking. “Guys, guess what, Mommy said we can get donuts!”

Juliet gave him a confused look. “Did Mommy say that?”

“Well, I think that since everyone was able to work together in the end that we deserve those donuts, Jules.”

Mason looked at Juliet with puppy dog eyes. “Please, Mommy?”

“Please?” Shawn repeated.

“Okay, but Shawn, only two packs.”

“So that means one for the car ride and two for home?”

Juliet sighed. “Okay, fine."

Shawn, Mason, and Natalie cheered in victory.

"Why do I put up with you?" she asked.

“You love me that’s why.”

She smiled. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
